fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero (Abnormalverse)
|-|Synopsis=The very existence of Nero is synonymous with a tragedy, only with a twist. Instead of simply ending horrifically, it starts over and begins to play a different tragedy. And after that tragedy finishes, another plays. And another. Over and over again to the point where one forgets what the first tragedy was even about. This is basically Nero. He can’t be put down, well...not in the traditional sense anyway. His physical body can be easily destroyed, yes, but after this happens, Nero will reincarnate into another, entirely different body. The time it takes for him to reincarnate ranges from only a couple of years to several centuries, but to him, these periods are but a brief flash of nothingness. Each time he reincarnates, he receives all of his memories and personality from his previous life, but is in a different point in time in an unfamiliar body, only retaining certain features as well as his first name, “Nero.” This constant neverending existence has devastated him. This is what he fights against. Nero desires a way out of this unending torment, but he is seemingly incapable of finding it. He went through so many bodies and so many lives that his memories have become nothing more than a garbled mesh of nonsense, making him forget the reason why this is happening to him in the first place. This is the only thing he wants in life; to die permanently. He’s been through so many lives that he begins to see no point in doing anything besides attempting to find a way out since he is unsure if anything he does will even matter in a later life. Occasionally, he believes that there is literally no way out which drives him into a fit of insanity and nihilism, causing him to go into an uncontrollable rage. |-|Personality=While not immediately evident, Nero is an incredibly emotional being. Though, not seeing a point in openly expressing his woes and sorrows to others anymore, he tries to keep it all inside of him and under control. In conversations, he can come off as boring and uninteresting, though that implies that he even gets into a conversation in the first place. But underneath his cold and seemingly emotionless shell lies rage, anger, and sadness that is almost indescribable. As previously stated, Nero prefers to keep his emotions to himself, but this isn’t the only thing he keeps internalized. He rarely wants to talk to anyone. He’s quite shy, and feels as if he doesn’t fit in due to his own existence. Like he doesn’t belong. He doesn’t like to be in huge crowds and even feels uneasy telling others about his very existence. His memories may be a jumbled mess of nonsense, but Nero’s many, many years of existence have also allowed him to become very knowledgeable on many things. He is especially keen on understanding how others will react to his words or actions, but knows much more. This has a downside in that since he knows so much, rarely anything can surprise him anymore, causing him to become increasingly bored over the years. Nero, despite his demeanor, is actually quite respectful of others. He does not wish to burden them with his sorrows, nor does he want to perform objectively evil or rude actions. This is simply because he feels like he has no right to do so. It’d be wrong to bring pain or torment onto the lives of others. Though this conflicts with his negative traits like when he left his parents. This was not out of spite, but rather because he believed they’d be better off without him. Nero essentially goes wherever he wants, whenever he wants. His desire to reach his goal has manifested to the point that he’d go anywhere or do anything to even feed his hope of reaching his goal. Of course, his aforementioned reverence limits this to an extent, which can certainly conflict if he wants to say, for example, go into ancient ruins he believes could hold secrets to his past that are simply being guarded by people doing their job and sneaking passed them is not an option. He doesn’t just avoid others due to introvertedness, but also due to pessimism. This is a huge reason as to why he ran away from his home, leaving his parents behind. Because he believed that he would simply burden and do more harm around them if he stayed. He doesn’t want to get help anymore since the help he received in his previous lives didn’t actually work and he ended up never seeing those who did again anyway. To wrap this all up, Nero, deep down, has a constantly growing state of insanity and Nihilism. After so many years of failure in finding meaning and purpose, this has only built up more and more. It’s gotten to the point where, despite his best efforts, it begins to show itself. All of the aforementioned anger, rage, and sadness can occasionally fully manifest into fits of madness where he loses control and believes that there truly isn’t any meaning anymore. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-A, 9-C with weaponry Powers and Abilities: *'Combat Applicable:' Martial Arts (Over all of his years of existence, he's learned several martial forms of combat like Muay Thai and Boxing), Weapon Mastery (Is damn fine at using a revolver) *'Combat Inapplicable:' Immortality (Types 5 and 6; Is completely banned from permanently dying. His soul technically takes over a new body based on certain factors, though not out of his own volition.), Fate Manipulation (After he dies, fate alters to make sure that he always recovers in a new body whose first name will always be Nero.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can come back even if he’s conceptually annihilated from possibility across the entire multiverse. Though this tends to take a long while.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Transmutation (If he is transmuted into another form, his soul will simply escape his body and forcibly transferred to a new host against his will, and has been shown to resist several forms of manipulation and conceptual transmutation as well as multiversal destruction that affected souls as well.) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is decently strong and can easily harm others with his punches), Street level with weaponry (Wields a New Nambu M60 which he stole from a Japanese person.) Speed: Athletic Human, Subsonic+ with weaponry Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Pretty high (Can run for two minutes straight before showing signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range, 50 meters as an effective range for his gun. Standard Equipment: New Mambu M60 Intelligence: Is a brilliant person who understands how the human psyche works at an incredibly deep level. He can take good guesses for how others will react to his actions which always seem right. A skilled martial artist who knows many forms of battle. A very good aim with his gun as well. Weaknesses: Incredibly depressed and can go into a frenzy of hatred and nihilism if his belief that he'll never get out of his never ending pain gets to him. |-|Powers and Abilities= Stayin' Alive: Nero’s Abnormality. The source of every one of his sorrows and woes, though, the source of the ability itself remains completely elusive. The specifics of how this works are rather complex. As mentioned before, Nero reincarnates at a random point in time in a new human body named Nero in a time-span of an unpredictable amount of years. It seems that around five years of age in a new body is when Nero regains all of his memories and personality from his previous life which remains constant. That is all he can figure out though. The rest is unknown, but that’s exactly what he wants to know so he can finally get to the bottom of this ability. |-|Trivia= *Nero actually comes from an idea from an original character of the same name from Pokemon of all things. He shares the same basic concept of wanting to die completely because he can't seem to escape his immortal prison. *Nero has been in a female body quite a few times in previous lives, giving him Gender Dysphoria on top of all his other problems. For example, his previous body was of an Japanese lady who died in Hiroshima. You can probably guess why. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adults Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:GardenBlossom's Pages